<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mayberry Swingers by stargazer6009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805836">Mayberry Swingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009'>stargazer6009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Andy Griffith Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy ,Barney tired of Gobber interference while on their  swinging dates so  Andy will  make Gobber a member</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mayberry Swingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy Taylor sat at the diner  with  Barney, Helen and Thelma Lou they was talking Andy told them his idea Barney was shaking his head no it just wont work  Helen spoke am  for  trying it  Thelma Lou said  me too she had  a wicked thought Lidya  she and Goober had a few dates   Andy sure he said  he looked at Thelma Lou can you  do it ? she smiled back </p>
<p>Great me and Barney will work on Goober tonight and well  see you at  Helen`s Saturday night they walked out Helen said  it switch night too  with a smile  Andy kissed  bye <br/>Andy sat in the courthouse had Sarah call Goober Opie walked in  he was going to his pal Johnny Paul for the week end  he needed some money for they was going to a big  fair<br/>Andy gave him  the money  just then Goober arrived he  sat  down  asked what he wanted .</p>
<p>Andy asked if he would like  to join a special club , Goober`s eye got big  cause no one every asked him to join nothing  Sure Andy he said  Andy knew he had him hooked Ok  but you can`t tell a soul you promise he looked serious Goober shook his head  yes  you come by here around 7 and me and Barney will do the  ceremony Goober smiled I`ll be  here <br/>Andy called Thelma Lou , Thelma Lou called Lidya to come to her house  she hung up the phone raised her dress  her panties were wet to taste virgin pussy  but she had to get ready .</p>
<p>Goober arrived at the courthouse on time  it just got dark  he  walked  in  Andy was sitting Barney next to him  with a smile , you  ready Goober? sure thing he said  with that Barney locked the door  shut the blinds  he thought thank god Otis is out of town  Andy stood up  what`s going to  happen may seem strange to  you  now but will become normal later <br/>Goober looked confused, first take off your  clothes  Barney said  What! Goober said  it`s part of the  ceremony Andy said  Goober stripped down Barney came  out with clippers and shaving soap Goober  was about to say  something  Barney shook his  head  he doesn`t want this   Andy asked Goober Yes he said  they trimmed his pubic area and shaved him clean .<br/>Barney came up from behind took hold of his cock  began to stroke it he could feel it getting hard you got a real nice one Andy said  he  held Goober`s balls rolling them then out of the blue Andy kissed  him  drove his tongue into  Goober`s mouth he tried to fight  but it was no good , soon he seen Barney naked  Andy broke the kiss and took off his clothes <br/>Barney was playing with  Goober`s nipples  they  were  getting  hard  he  licked them   ran his tongue down his  shaven body  took hold of his  began to lick the head  he squeeze it<br/> precum  came forth he licked up  Andy stood next to  Goober took his hand  laid his cock  in it  GO ON  he said  stroke it Goober  did   Andy kissed him again  this Goober accept it<br/>  his own  tongue found Andy`s.</p>
<p>Barney  had taken  Goober deep , now it was he turn  you do Barney first he is a little smaller than mine  Barney laid on one of the bed they too out of the cell Goober took hold of his cock   just go slow  like  licking a sucker  Goober took to sucking his cock  OH GOD Barney said  before Goober could raise  Barney shot  load Goober shallowed it down <br/> his cock popped out of his mouth cum  went all over  his face Barney rose and licked it off. Soon  Goober laid on the bed and Andy took  his turn  sucking his cock <br/>Andy  worked his ball sucking  each one  then took  Goober`s cock   he  shot  a load  the  night went on Goober ass  was taken  by both of them .</p>
<p>Barney went to sleep  in the back room, Andy left with Goober they stood on the front of the courthouse no one was around Andy told Goober to strip  he did Andy dropped his pants Goober took hold of his cock  began to suck  it in front of the courthouse .</p>
<p>Thelma Lou  sat next to Lidya  they talked   then Thelma Lou just came out with it Are you a virgin? Lidya  was taken back by the question Thelma Lou explain here take a drink<br/>Lidya did  with in  a few minutes she was calm down  so calm  Thelma Lou was running her hand along Lidya`s knee she  pushed them apart she was soon  on her knees looking up  her dress Thelma Lou asked Lidya to raise  her dress  she  did Thelma Lou ran her finger across her pussy to her surprise a wet spot appeared you  want me to take them off?<br/>Lidya asked  Thelma Lou said   yes  strip  naked for me  they both took off their  clothes  laid on the floor ,Yes am a virgin not for long Thelma Lou thought  she  opened her lips<br/>stuck her tongue  in  she  heard the door  unlock  Helen walked in   took off her  clothes brought the toys   she  said .<br/>  After Helen had her taste of Lidya they took her  cherries  Pussy Ass and mouth they  washed  her  up  and told her about Saturday asked if she like  to join  she  kissed them both<br/>you  bet </p>
<p>Saturday night arrived  Andy  Barney Goober arrived at Helen`s house Andy was wearing a blue  dress with six inch heels  Barney wore slim dress split up the side  and heels  they  found  a dress  for Goober green  wrap around  he wore pumps  they  rang the bell   Helen answered wearing a black  suit he hair slick back  Thelma Lou and pinstripe suit her hair done up too  Lidya wore  gray  suit    Barney could  see  what was in store for him  looking at the bulge in her pants   they all sat down to  eat  Helen ran her hand up Andy`s dress<br/>she  felt  his large  cock   inside the  panties after dinner  was done  the living room  was  arranged  Helen said  since  we had our turn with  Lidya  its your turn  with that  they took <br/>Lidya kissing her and  taking her clothes off they  all  was naked  Helen Thelma Lou  watch Lidya ride Andy`s cock Goober was fucking her ass  while Barney had his balls deep <br/> Helen  kissed  Thelma Lou and sat on her  large dildo   the  night  went  on  the girls  watch the guys fuck and suck each other  and they too  had their  time to fuck   them .<br/>Sunday  arrive the  sat in church  Andy  wearing  his garter and hose </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Till  Next Time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>